BACKHUG
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Doyoung hanya ingin memeluk punggung itu. DoIl - IlYoung. NCT FF. Doyoung-Taeil.


A Backhug

Doyoung termenung pada satu hal; punggung sempit itu. Bukan mau dia tiba-tiba terlintas keinginan begitu besar untuk meraih tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu dan memeluknya. Tapi Doyoung menahan diri, tidak, tidak sekarang. Tidak saat yang lain ada di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Wajahmu menyeramkan, seperti ingin menggigit orang." ucap Taeyong.

Doyoung tak menanggapi, alih-alih membenarkan ucapan Taeyong. Ini semua karena melihat orang itu sedang bercanda dengan Johnny. Ah, pemandangan itu kadang bukan sesuatu yang Doyoung sukai.

Benar, aku ingin menggigit orang, terutama orang itu.

Doyoung berdiri, menepuk bagian celana belakangnya. Taeyong yang berada di sampingnya menoleh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Membeli minuman," jawab Doyoung singkat.

"Aku nitip?" tanya Taeyong.

"Kalau kau menitip, pastikan ada uang ongkos kirim barang." jawab Doyoung.

Taeyong mendengus sebal, memilih untuk tidak jadi menitip minuman. Doyoung pun pergi dari ruang latihan itu sambil membanting pintu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong tertawa kecil, "Entahlah.. Cemburu mungkin.." jawabnya.

"Hah?" Jaehyun mengernyit bingung sambil melihat sekitar ruangan, "Oh..." komentarnya kemudian saat mengerti apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Klang!

Satu kaleng minuman bersoda Doyoung ambil dari vending machine di depannya. Ia menghela napas, mengingat Taeyong yang tadi tidak jadi menitip. Doyoung berpikir apakah dia harus membelikan pemuda itu minuman saja, paling tidak sebotol air mineral.

"Doyoung-ah."

Doyoung menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil dan mendapati Ten berlari-lari kecil kearahnya. Pemuda itu kemudian berhenti di depannya dan sejenak menenangkan diri.

"Latihan kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Ten.

"Ya, sejam lagi." jawab Doyoung.

"Ah, begitu. Apa lebih baik aku menunggu di ruang latihan saja ya?" tanya Ten.

"Ada apa?" tanya Doyoung.

"Oh tidak," Ten nyengir, "Johnny hanya mengajakku makan bersama siang ini, tapi aku rasa aku bersiap terlalu cepat." jawabnya.

"Oh." Doyoung mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah Ten menuju ruang latihan.

Keduanya tak lagi terlibat percakapan, Ten asik bersenandung, sedangkan Doyoung terfokus pada punggung Ten yang sama sempitnya dengan orang itu. Ah, lagi-lagi Doyoung jadi ingin memeluk. Doyoung berpikir apa dia memiliki fetish terhadap punggung.

Tangannya meraih tanpa bisa ia cegah, menarik Ten dalam pelukan dan membuat yang dipeluk tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Heh! Ngapain?" tanya Ten.

Doyoung tak menjawab, memejamkan mata dan berpikir kenapa dia bisa nekat seperti ini.

"Doyoung, lepas!" seru Ten.

Doyoung tak bergeming, Ten menghela napas.

"Hey, aku bukan pelampiasan lho." ucap Ten.

"Siapa yang mikir begitu," balas Doyoung, "aku cuma lelah dia mencueki ku."

Ten terkekeh, "Kasian." ejeknya, "ya sudah, lepas dong ah. Kan berabe kalau tiba-tiba ada yang li-"

Ucapan Ten terputus saat ia melihat ada Taeil yang baru saja keluar dari ruang latihan. Ten bahkan tidak sadar kalau mereka ternyata telah mencapai ruang latihan. Ten kaku, Taeil diam menatap mereka dengan canggung, Doyoung yang menyadari tensi sedikit berubah melirik apa yang terjadi dari lipatan tangannya.

"Eh, um.. Maaf mengganggu." ucap Taeil lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Doyoung kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Ten dan menghela napas lega. Ten menatapnya sebal.

"Kau sengaja ya?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Doyoung balik.

Ten menggertakkan giginya, "Kau ini-" Ten menghela napas, "bukan seperti ini caranya! Dia bakal berpikir kau tidak serius dengannya!"

"Apa kau berpikir Johnny serius denganmu?" tanya Doyoung.

Ten terkejut, "Apa maksudmu-"

"Aku serius dengan Ten."

Ten dan Doyoung menoleh pada Johnny yang sedari tadi sudah keluar dari ruang latihan dan melihat mereka berdebat.

"Johnny.." lirih Ten.

Doyoung menatap Johnny dengan pandangan terganggu, seratus persen sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Johnny sekarang. Johnny sendiri terlihat tidak peduli dan menarik Ten kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan biarkan orang lain memelukmu seperti tadi." bisiknya pada Ten yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Johnny tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia sendiri menoleh dan menatap Doyoung tajam.

"Doyoung, kau tidak ada alasan untuk cemburu padaku. Sejak tadi yang dia bicarakan hanya tentangmu." ucap Johnny.

Doyoung diam, tidak begitu langsung percaya dengan ucapan Johnny.

Johnny terkekeh, "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya agar kau tidak salah paham, itu saja sih." ucapnya, lalu mengajak Ten berbalik, "Ayo kita makan, Ten."

"Oh, latihannya sudah selesai?" tanya Ten.

"Sudah." jawab Johnny.

"Tapi Doyoung bilang sejam lagi?"

"Dia sedang tidak fokus, jangan didengarkan."

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah selesai, Doyoung memilih untuk segera tidur karena badannya terasa lelah. Namun, walaupun sudah berbaring dan meredupkan lampu, ia tak kunjung bisa jatuh tertidur. Doyoung memejam mata rapat-rapat, tetap saja ia merasa semakin susah tidur. Akhirnya ia pun bangkit dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar.

Kondisi dorm terlihat begitu sepi. Doyoung terheran-heran karena biasanya dorm akan ramai karena mereka akan memilih untuk bermain sejenak dan menonton televisi sebelum tidur. Tapi kemana mereka?

Doyoung melirik jam dan terkaget dengan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Doyoung berpikir, apakah selama itu ia gelisah tak bisa tidur dan memilih untuk terbangun sekarang.

Bosan karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Doyoung pun melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat segelas kopi yang bisa ia nikmati sambil menonton televisi nanti. Tapi langkahnya terhenti kala mendapati lampu dapur yang menyala dan mendapati seseorang di sana sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam cangkir.

Punggung itu, punggung yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ah, Doyoung ingin memeluknya. Tapi ia tak segera melakukannya. Doyoung hanya terdiam termenung dalam berdirinya. Memandangi punggung itu dalam-dalam.

Seolah merasa di perhatikan, orang itu berbalik. Terkejut dengan keberadaan Doyoung di mulut pintu dapur dan mundur selangkah sambil memegang dadanya, gestur kaget yang memang orang sering lakukan.

"Apa yang kau-ah, jangan membuatku hampir jantungan Doyoungie."

Doyoung diam, melangkah ke arah orang itu.

"Kau haus? Aku baru saja membuat secangkir susu, kau mau?" tanyanya.

Doyoung tak menjawab, berdiri di hadapan orang itu yang kini tak tahu harus apa setelah mendapati dirinya dalam kurungan kedua lengan Doyoung.

"Doyoung.."

Tatapan mereka beradu, keheningan mendadak meliputi mereka dengan suasana agak canggung.

"Taeil-hyung.."

Satu sapuan di bibir Doyoung sempatkan, pemuda yang lebih tua membulatkan mata, tersentak.

"A-apa yang kau-uh.." Taeil mengusap bekas hangat di bibirnya dengan ujung lengan, matanya kemudian menatap netra Doyoung yang masih setiap menatapnya intens. Semburat pink lembut tercipta di pipi Taeil, kakinya yang gemetar perlahan ia bawa untuk berbalik, tidak ingin menatap mata itu. Memunggungi Doyoung.

Doyoung memperhatikan bagaimana Taeil berbalik, lantas melepaskan kurungan lengannya pada sisi Taeil dan berganti memeluknya dari belakang. Doyoung menghela napas lega, satu keinginan memeluk tubuh itu tersampaikan. Doyoung tersenyum tipis, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh itu. Sebuah kecupan lembut ia torehkan pada tengkuk dihadapannya kini.

"Doyoungie, jangan.." lirih Taeil.

Doyoung menumpu kepalanya pada bahu Taeil, "Hyung, jangan mengacuhkanku."

"Siapa yang mengacuhkan mu, Doyoungie?"tanya Taeil berbisik.

"Kau hyung,"

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu.."

Doyoung mengecup pelipis Taeil dan membuat Taeil sontak menghindar.

"Berhenti, Doyoung."

Doyoung tak mendengar, kembali mendaratkan kecupan pada telinga Taeil yang sekarang mencoba menahan kecupan itu sampai pada telinganya. Alih-alih telinga, kecupan itu malah mendarat di pipinya.

"Hentikan Doyoung!"

Doyoung melepas pelukannya, menatap Taeil dengan pandangan terluka. Taeil sendiri menjauh beberapa langkah dari Doyoung.

"Hyung menolakku." lirih Doyoung.

"Apanya?" tanya Taeil tidak paham.

"Hyung menolakku!"

Taeil mengernyit, "Bukankah harusnya memang seperti itu? Kau sudah bersama Ten!"

Doyoung diam, bengong, "Hah?"

"Jangan mempermainkan ku, Doyoung. Kau sudah punya Ten."

"Hah?" Doyoung linglung, bagai orang bodoh.

Huh, Ten? Sejak kapan Ten menjadi miliknya?

Tunggu.

Ten..

Oh..

Tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Doyoung tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Taeil panik.

"Hahahaha!"

"Doyoung!"

Doyoung berhenti tertawa, menatap Taeil sambil tersenyum miring menyebalkan. Taeil yang masih tak mengerti mengapa yang lebih muda tertawa pun merasakan firasat tidak enak. Apalagi saat Doyoung kembali mendekatinya dan terkekeh-kekeh.

"Hyung cemburu?" tanyanya, lalu berbisik di telinga Taeil, "manisnya."

"Hey-"

"Taeil-hyung lupa kalau Ten itu sudah sama Johnny?" tanya Doyoung.

Taeil terdiam, mematung sambil mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Doyoung. Beberapa detik kemudian, seolah tersadar oleh sesuatu, wajahnya memerah malu. Doyoung tertawa melihatnya.

"Hyung cemburu?" Tanya Doyoung lagi.

"Tidak." jawab Taeil cepat.

"Kalau hyung cemburu berarti impas, aku juga cemburu karena hyung dekat terus sama Johnny." bisik Doyoung.

Taeil diam, menatap mata Doyoung yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Tak lama ia pun tertawa kecil.

"Dasar kau ini." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pipi Doyoung kemudian menyingkir dari hadapan Doyoung untuk mengambil secangkir susunya yang mungkin sudah mulai mendingin.

Doyoung kemudian membawa Taeil kedalam pelukannya, sedang Taeil dengan tenang menyandarkan diri pada badan Doyoung sambil menyeruput susu yang sudah dia buat.

"Kau mau?" tanya Taeil.

"Aku cinta hyung." jawab Doyoung tidak nyambung, suaranya terpendam pada bahu Taeil karena ia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu itu, tapi pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu masih bisa mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas sekali.

Taeil tersenyum, menyeruput kembali susu yang ia minum lalu menaruh cangkir itu keatas meja. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Doyoung sembari menoleh kearah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Doyoung mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati wajah mereka nyaris tak berjarak. Napas hangat saling menerpa wajah keduanya. Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, jarak itu semakin terkikis seiring dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup dan bibir bersentuhan.

Hanya sentuhan lembut dengan penekanan, tanpa bunyi kecipak ataupun mulut terbuka dengan desahan. Bagi keduanya ciuman lembut itu sudah cukup menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing tanpa harus di ucapkan lebih lanjut.

End.

 **Tanya dong, siapa aja yang suka doil di sini?**


End file.
